Penitent
"I have been very, very bad." Basic (ToS) Penitents wander the streets of the Old World, crying out that they are heretics and unworthy while beating themselves, or each other, to purge their wickedness. Groups of penitents practise the Torture Skill on each other, which gives members of this career a particularly good understanding of how it works. As noted above, penitents are particularly common among followers of Sigmar, but they are found among the more committed of the followers of all Gods. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology), Blather, Gossip, Heal, Intimidate, Torture Talents: Hardy, Strike to Stun, Very Resilient Trappings: Religious Symbol, Scourge Career Entries Flagellant, Initiate, Outlaw, Student, Zealot Career Exits Cenobite, Charlatan, Flagellant, Initiate, Vagabond Penitent Dogma Manann: Manann is a generally indifferent patron who has little interaction with his followers whether they are devout or not. Ironically, there is a growing sect of Manann penitents who believe their god’s ambivalence is directly related to their lack of self-castigation. Penitents of Manann tend to favour self-mortification with fish hooks, and a new form of torment they have been pioneering called “water–logging”. Morr: Penitents of Morr continually try to redeem themselves for any number of transgressions against their tireless god. There are so many intricate regulations and strictures concerning the funereal process, and one small oversight or gaffe can entirely undo the sanctity of a ritual. The most committed penitents of Morr are a short-lived few who administer funeral rites in places of virulent plague. Myrmidia: Most followers of the “sensible” warrior goddess believe that their patron would not wish her adherents to waste time with futile self-flagellation. Mistakes happen, and lapses in judgement often occur in the heat of battle. Only the greatest transgressions against Myrmidia’s strictures must be answered with penance. Cowardice that results in the death of comrades is such a transgression, and Myrmidian penitents guilty of this offence follow a similar path to the dwarf Slayer cult. Ranald: Penitents of Ranald are unique in the Old World because their redemptive efforts are forced upon them rather than voluntary. Sticky-fingered thieves who overstep their boundaries and bring down too much heat on the community, are often “compelled” to return the goods (surreptitiously, of course). If the individual cultist survives his compulsory atonement, he is considered redeemed. Shallya: Shallyans do not believe in castigation, and prefer to deal with breaches in discipline through meditation and civic outreach. Sigmar: The Sigmarite cults are particularly fond of self-punishment, and their ranks provide the most diverse range of penitents. Any of the acts of contrition described in WFRP, page 175 are appropriate. Taal and Rhya: Followers of Taal and Rhya look towards nature to provide their methods of reparation. Minor transgressions can lead to banishment in an inhospitable wilderness for a predetermined length of time. Those guilty of major trespasses can only be redeemed through a lengthy sacrifice ritual involving a powerful forest creature that the penitent has captured bare-handed. Ulric: The God of Battle and Winter prefers that his attendants sort out their own problems through trial by combat. Most matters are resolved by pitting the offending party against a pack of wolves; however, the Cult of Ulric is also known to employ a special cabal of deadly judicial champions to face the worst transgressors. Verena: The Goddess of Learning and Justice does not suffer fools gladly. Penitents are required to maintain a detailed list of their offences which they must rewrite entirely every time a new entry is required. Further penance can be made through the meticulous copying of religious tomes. It’s a little known fact that many of the major religious cults employ Verenan penitents to copy their liturgical texts.